This invention relates to novel organic compounds and more particularly it relates to novel liquid-crystalline compounds having a positive dielectric anisotropy, useful as a component of liquid-crystalline materials.
As is well known, liquid-crystalline substances can be utilized for display elements (the so-called TN cell) in which a nematic liquid crystal having a twisted liquid crystal arrangement is used, and besides, they have been widely utilized for display elements in which the guest-host effect of a liquid-crystalline substance or a mixture of liquid-crystalline substances containing a suitable dyestuff is applied; DS type display elements utilizing the dynamic scattering effect of liquid crystals; display elements utilizing the cholesteric-nematic phase transition of liquid crystals; DAP type display elements utilizing the electric field-controlling birefringence effect of liquid crystals; and the like. However, none of these liquid-crystalline materials can alone endure practical uses with respect of their various characteristic properties such as liquid crystal temperature range, actuation voltage, response performance, etc., and it is the present status that practically a few liquid-crystalline compounds have been admixed to obtain materials which are endurable to uses to a certain extent.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds useful as a component of liquid crystal compositions which are superior in such practical performances and also stable.